banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Nutty Acres
Nutty Acres is the first world in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. It takes place on a tropical island that is inside of a giant airborne dome, where Mumbo owns a coconut farm. Characters that appear in this world are Mumbo Jumbo, Humba Wumba, Klungo, Bottles, Mr. Fit, and Trophy Thomas. Starring *Mumbo Jumbo as The Farm Owner *Klungo as The Heavy- Handed Farmhand *Bottles as The Reclusive Pilot *Humba Wumba as Mumbo's Long-Suffering Wife *Mr. Fit as The Other Farmhand *And Introducing Trophy Thomas as The Painfully Competitive Farm Mechanic Points of Interest http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/banjokazooie/images//9/9e/NuttyAcres.ogg *Mumbo's Nuts *Volcano *Swamp *The Loco Coco (info) *Airstrip *Farmhouse ACT 1 Jiggies Bangers 'n' Dash * Talk to Klungo right in front of the entry portal * Drive to the farm house and talk to Mumbo to investigate the fire Jinjo Tokens *'Red' - Jinjo Speed- In the hill area near the entry portal- Reach the speed listed *'Green' - Jinjo Fetch- In the hill area near the entry portal- Find the Banjo in the Coconut grove ACT 2 Jiggies Tick, Tick, Bang! * Talk to Mumbo at the farmhouse * Deliver the bomb to Bottles at the Volcano Airstrip and disarm it (He merely uses a wrench to bang it) Coconut Circuits * Talk to Trophy Thomas along the path in front of the Volcano * Race T.T. around the island, then participate in another race after you win Great Balls of Fire * Talk to Humba in the entrance to the Volcano * Find the three burnings rocks and cool them in water before the coconuts die Jinjo Tokens *'Purple' - Jinjo Taxi- In the swamp area- Drive the Jinjo to the ant hill *'Green' - Jinjo Race- In the hilly area- Race around the small course *'Blue' - Jinjo Combat- On the beach- Knock the Jinjo out of the marked area ACT 3 Jiggies Grunty's Loco Coco * Talk to Grunty near the Loco Coco * Knock the Loco Coco from Grunty's vehicle by ramming it or use the wrench to simply grab Jinjo Tokens *'Red' - Jinjo Hurling- On the airstrip- Hit the Jinjo as far as you can *'Yellow' - Jinjo Fetch- Near Mumbo's House- Find the Glowbo at the bottom of the pond at the base of the volcano ACT 4 Jiggies Fighting Fit * Talk to Mr. Fit at the stack of boxes * Protect Mr. Fit as he jogs around the island by shooting or attacking the Gruntbots Vac o' Nuts * Talk to Klungo at the Farmhouse * Use L.O.G.'s vehicle to suck up 14 coconuts at Mumbo's Nuts and bring to the vacuum (Or you can use the wrench to attack the vacuum and bring it to the coconuts) High Jinks * Talk to Bottles at the Airstrip * Complete Bottles' plane training. First fly into the air, then navigate through all the rings. After that, complete a somersault. Then knock a coconut off of the boxes. Land on the platform where the flares are and attach the Egg Guns and lastly, shoot all the targets. Cheatin' Witch * Talk to Trophy Thomas in the tunnel on the beach * Race Piddles around the island while avoiding her Freezeezy and the Gruntbots Jinjo Tokens *'Blue' - Jinjo Taxi- At the base of the volcano- Drive him to the peak of the volcano *'Orange' - Jinjo Hurling- On the cliff above the coconut grove- Knock the Jinjo far from the platform ACT 5 Jiggies Farmhand of the Year * Talk to Mr. Fit at the Farmhouse * Deliver the coconuts from atop the box stack and bring them to the vacuum * No more time and no more room, that great big vacuum is moveable. A simple wack with a wrench, will let you move it at your will. Save Our Statue * Talk to Bottles near the beach's bowl * Protect the Gold Nut trophy at the Farmhouse from the Gruntbot- operated fighter jets Leaky Waterworks * Talk to Trophy Thomas at Mumbo's Nuts * Plug up all the leaky spouts using rocks and other objects Beat the Fleet * Talk to Mumbo at the center of the bowl * Destroy all of the Gruntbot's ships so Mumbo can get to safety Hard-Boiled Egg * Talk to Klungo near the Egg in the hill area * Take the egg to the volcano and cook it in the lava WITHOUT breaking the egg. Then return it to Klungo. Old Dog, New Tricks * Talk to Humba at the peak of the Volcano * Mr. Patch has been re- inflated by Grunty and Banjo must top him by, again, shooting out his patches until he deflates. Jinjo Tokens *'Purple' - Jinjo Speed- On top of the volcano- Accelerate to the speed shown *'Yellow' - Jinjo Combat- In the coconut grove- Knock the Jinjo out of the grove *'Orange' - Jinjo Race- On the docks- Race in the water around the island ACT 6 Jiggies Freewheel Festival * Talk to Trophy Thomas at the peak of the Volcano * Your vehicle's power is cut, so you must build one that can go a certain distance using only momentum Air Coconut * Talk to Bottles at the Airstrip * Race through the air against the entire farm staff Riverbed Head-to-Head * Talk to Klungo at the empty river bed near the Volcano * Race two laps through the dried riverbed against the entire farm staff Nuts to Go * Talk Humba at the Farmhouse * Deliver the coconuts to Mumbo so he can approve them for shipping. Then take them to the docks. Makin' Waves * Talk to Mr. Fit on one of the islands * Race through the sea against the entire farm staff Jinjo Tokens *'Orange' - Jinjo Hurling- On the of the volcano- Knock the Jinjo the distance shown Trivia *This world's intro parodies the TV show, Dallas. *This world's theme includes a version of the Treasure Trove Cove theme from Banjo-Kazooie. *The challenge music in this world includes a short version of the Witchyworld theme. *In at least one of the acts, there is a cow wandering around on top of the uppermost cog on the roof, next to a group of notes. *One of the game's achievements can be unlocked in this world by bringing a cow to the volcano and dropping it in. *It is possible to jam the rotating gears surrounding the outside of this stage. You can do this by parking your vehicle or putting a whale in between the point where 2 gears connect. Gallery Image:Threeie6.png|Nutty Acres' sea. Image:Threeie8.png|A view of the island. Image:Threeie7.png|Banjo and Grunty near of the airfield. Names in Other Languages Nutty Acres Nutty Island Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts worlds Category:Trivia